A to Z Iron man - Tony Stark hurt
by I'm-not-obsesed-I'm-dedicated
Summary: Basically what the title says, get your fill of Iron man getting hurt in many different ways ranging from A to Z. Rated T for language just to be sure. Is set after age of ultron, Bruce might come back and I might resurrect Pietro, I'm not sure yet. But please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I said in my other story I may write a story like this, and as you can see I have, each chapter should be a full story and as you can tell by the title it will contain plenty of different ways Tony could get hurt, if you have suggestions for each letter please feel free to leave a review. I also don't know weather to include my OC or to bring in a new one or not at all. I was thinking of of having the chapters consecutive so they are all part of one story but I might make it so it just a new story each time, so Tony could die and them the next chapter he is alive, anyway let me know what you think.

* * *

 **A for Abominable snowman**

The day started off normal, well as normal as it can get for The Avengers. They were all sat in the Avengers tower doing their own thing before getting a Notification from Friday that there were reports and talk of a big beast attacking villages near the mountains in Pennsylvania and also of big groups of armed men and 'magic'. This caused them to get together to discuss a plan of action which consisted of Steve trying to organise the group of avenges while Tony make sarcastic comments about everything he said. They eventually got their plan together, they would check out what was going on, and if there was a threat then they would handle it.

"For gods sake Tony can't you be any quieter, and less annoying?" Steve asked over the comms as they were scouting the mountain side from different angles and in different groups. "Oh, Captain America, watch your language. And no I find myself to be very funny not annoying, don't you guys agree?" Tony laughed in response flying over head. "That was one time!" Steve sighed in response as the others echoed "no" in response to Tony's question. "Gasp, I'm hurt guys, really hurt." Tony said dramaticly.

"Hold on guys I see something" Tony said seriously. "Tony this isn't the time for jokes!" Steve said with a sigh. "No, I'm being serious, I..." Tony started before he felt something wrap around him and then send him hurtling towards the mountain. "TONY! Are you okay?" Steve shouted when he saw him fly over head like a rag-doll and hit the mountain and roll over the edge, out of sight. All he gets in response is roaring from where Tony was seconds ago and silence from the other end of the comms. They waited in anticipation calling out for a response before hearing Tony groan and his suit come soaring from the other side of the mountain. "Well ouch." Tony said causing the others to chuckle slightly in relief before Steve started ordering them around "Wanda, Natasha go round and find out what that was and how many were up against, Rhodes back Tony up, Vision see if you can find out any weaknesses or something and help me come up with a strategy on how to advance. Falcon and Hawk-eye give us some back up and keep an eye out from up high." causing them all to jump into action.

"Tony what did you see?"Steve shouted. "I honestly don't know. I saw something moving, an off white against the snow then boom I'm being thrown." He replied. They heard gunfire start and more roaring causing them to leap into action as people left in the destroyed village started to run trying to escape danger. They head towards the action to see the rest of the team fighting against a big monster like creature. "What the fuck is that, the Abominable snowman!" Tony said. "I don't know but it doesn't change the fact it is a threat" Steve replied seriously, "what, no berating for my use of bad language?" Tony laughed also causing the others to laugh absently but Causing Steve to sigh.

"Captain, I have found very few areas of weakness, and those I have found are more dangerous and have little chance of no injury for one of us. Also I see men Heading this way armed. They don't seem friendly." Vision said arriving next to Steve. "Okay guys you heard him, Tash, you and Wanda take Clint and go and stop those men heading this way. Rhodes you help too. Falcon and Vision help the civilians out safely. Me and Tony will try and stop this thing, you guys get back here as soon as possible."Steve ordered sending them into action doing their set jobs.

Tony had been shooting the creature back while Steve was throwing his shield and talking to the others, after a while Steve was told that the others were on their way back but would take around 30 minute to arrive back at their location, Steve went to tell Tony but noticed his movements were tired as they had been fighting for a few hours straight and he was injured before and no one knew how bad yet, noticing this he also noticed Tony wasn't going to move out of the way of one of the arms the creature was swinging his way. "Tony, move!" Steve tried to warn but was to late as he was hit by one of the heavy arms. He went to help him but had to fight some soldiers who had turned up, they seemed to be in control of the monster. He looked back to Tony's struggling form and saw the creature use its claws to rip into the Iron Man suit before he got away.

Natasha and the others turned up to help fight off some of the soldiers before trying to fight off the creature. Rhodes and Vision continued to try and find any weaknesses, no that the creature was tired it was letting down more of its defences and they found more easily available weaknesses to take down the creature. Wanda helped Tony escape the creatures grasp and his suit spluttered him back into the air out of the reach of it. the team heard him trying to catch his breath over the comms before he asked "So how we going to kill this thing?"

Vision and Rhodes finished scanning the monster and put their info together before replying "It seems that the weakest parts are the sides under the arms, the 'skin' is the weakest there, we just have to find a way to get there without getting hurt, then we can focus on the guys attacking us before one of us gets hurt." It looked like the soldiers were coming from no where, the more they got rid of the more appeared."Okay I'll do it." Tony said as the others were fighting either the beast or the soldiers. Steve and the others went to protest as he was slower and injured but Tony had turned off his comms and pulled up the data for the most effective shot. The data showed he would have to get up close and even if he didn't get hit by the creature the blast would throw him back, but it would be better with minimum losses so he had to do it sooner rather than later. He calculated his timing and used his arc reactor to blast a hole through the weakest point through the chest of the beast and through the other side, throwing him back into the mountain face. He sat there winded unable to breathe, hearing the others fighting and shouting but unaware to what they were saying, his vision was blacking out from the edges as he gasped for air until he was consumed by the dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

The others heard the blast and turned to see Tony thrown against the mountain, and then not move. They focused on fighting off the last of the soldiers before they could get to Tony. "It's taking to long, Sam get him back to the quinjet, check him over. We'll finish this off just make sure he's out of danger, Rhodes go with them watch their backs." Steve ordered with a grunt as he threw his shield through a group of soldiers, rendering them unconscious or killing them. The two jumped into action, Sam checking for severe injuries before picking him up bridal style and flying to the site they parked the quinjet at with Rhodes following closely behind.

The two got Tony into the quinjet safely before getting Tony's still unconscious form out of the scraps of mangled metal that was left of his iron man suit. One part they went to remove turned out to embedded into his side and when they went to remove it he groaned as gasped in pain trying to sit up fast when he became slightly aware but quickly ditched his efforts when he felt the burning pain and Sam gently pushing him back down flat on his back. "What happened?" he rasped through the pain "Where are the others? Are they okay?" he asked. They were quick to try and calm and reassure him but he wouldn't calm down completely until the others came rushing into the quinjet worriedly, he sighed in relief and lied down while Rhodes was pulling bits of debris out of him. He closed his eyes trying to relax and shut out the pain and because he was tired.

"How is he?" Steve asked on behalf of himself and the others. "Well I'm no doctor but he needs a doctor, he has bits of his suit jammed into his side and I wouldn't be surprised if he has internal injuries, he has a lot of cuts and they will probably need stitches. He must have hit his head hard, his helmet split so I also wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion plus he's bleeding pretty bad. He's going to be sore." Steve winced as Sam rattled off all the visible injuries. They were interrupted by Rhodes shouting at Tony worriedly to stay awake after he only got a grunt in response the others rushed to prepare the quinjet to take them to the closest hospital.

* * *

Tony woe up to a steady beeping which was comforting but he also thought is it was highly irritating. He went to open his eyes but was blinded by how bright the lights were, he flinched and pulled his arm over his face which caused him more pain making him yelp drawing attention to him. The light turned down to a more tolerable level so he could open his eyes. After a few minutes his eyes focused on the concerned faces of his friends and team mates. "Hi, so what's the damage?" he asked sarcasticly with his trademark Stark grin.

The others sighed "Well you had minor internal injuries from your suit stabbing you, you had a pretty bad concussion and a lot of bruises and cuts. not to mention a dislocated shoulder." Pepper said worriedly next to his bed. He hadn't noticed her there before but now he had he felt better and smiled at her motioning for a hug to calm her nerves as well as his own.

"So ultimately I'm not dead, and am not going to die and I'm going to be just fine" he said hugging Pepper while scooting across the bed to make room for her to sit next to him. "Well if you keep pulling stunts like that no, you are going to get severely hurt and might not come back from the next one." Steve nearly shouted at him causing Tony to wince because of his headache and concussion. "Awe, love you too Rodgers." Tony said.

* * *

Okay so that's the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it. As said it the authors notes at the start, please review with your ideas and comments on how to improve and if you liked it and want me to continue. Thanks, bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

okay so in the reviews I was told I had used the story idea of SupernaturalBaby4Life. I have read this story and have infact used the A to Z idea not meaning any offence or upset to anyone , after asking if it was okay to continue writing with this idea the writer said yes obviously if I do not use the story its self and what it contains I could use the idea. This writer does have a good story with it being written well and having a good storyline so I do suggest reading their story too.

* * *

 **B for Bomb**

It was one of the few moments that the Avengers got to themselves for relaxing and for time to unwind meaning Thor got to spend time with Jane, alone and the other guys could hang out together trying to distract Tasha from Bruce's disappearance because she had spent most of her free time trying to track him down and so far all she had done was fail, miserably. The group had spent most of the day alone in separate rooms catching up on sleep until someone decided to suggest a movie day. Of course as the day dragged on the group began drinking and talking and generally having a good time and again another suggestion was put forward, "lets go clubbing"

So the group agreed with drink clouded decision making skills to go out drinking and clubbing even managing to get Thor and Jane to agree, with protests from the sensible and sober Captain America. However without the help of Pepper who was away on business he was out numbered so the best he could do was supervise.

The group got changed into "suitable" clothes. Tony in a suit, Natasha in a rather short but not too revealing short dress with her make up re-done with some black sandal heels on, Clint wore dress pants and a button up shirt and the other guys wore relatively the same thing but with different jackets and coloured shirts.

* * *

The group had been out for a few hours when Tony decided he was bored and hey should move on to the next club, one that was suggested by a number of fans. It was new and supposed to be one of the best and of course he was Tony Stark he had to have the best. So they moved on to the next club arriving at about Midnight.

The club was a tall building with crowds waiting for the arrival of Tony Stark and The Avengers and waiting to get into one of the most popular clubs running. The manager walked out to great them and escort them inside to the V.I.P section, while they were walking through the club Steve felt an uneasy feeling like they were being watched or followed and tried to shrug it of do to nervousness because he wasn't used to these situations.

A while after they arrived Steve still had the feeling and Noticed Tasha was now pretty much sober he fought his way through the crowd and stood next to her "you ready to leave?" he asked over the music. "I think so, I have a bad feeling but I'm not sure if it's just the alcohol, come on lets find the others so we can go back to the tower" she said back before pushing through the crowd in search of the others.

They managed to round the group of drunken avengers up minus Tony. They had checked the hole club and hadn't found him for an hour, the crowds were even becoming thin as it was that late. It wasn't that easy to look either because while they tried to look they had to control the others and they kept loosing one or all of them they sighed and gave up, for now, herding the group outside.

The two herded the drunken group into the car they had called, driven by Happy Hogan and with the help of him they managed to secure the others in the car "Where's Tony?" Happy asked. "We don't know, we're going to look for him now these are under control." Steve said worriedly, motioning to the car containing the drunken super heroes. "Friday, can you get me Mr Starks GPS location please?" Happy said into his earpiece. "Send them to me when you get hem." Natasha and Steve shouted as they walked back into the club.

* * *

The two followed the directions and can to an abandoned building at the back of the club. ask they walked towards it carefully the feeling in the pit of their stomach got worse. The GPS showed Tony was in the building somewhere and he didn't have his suit so was nearly defenceless, not to mention he was hammered.

The two walked towards the building with caution looking through the dirty windows, Tash saw something and got Steve's attention pointing through one of the windows from a distance, by now she was completely sober and aware. s the two looked closer they could see Tony, clearly unconscious, tried to a chair. They threw caution to the wind to run to the aid of their team mate. As they got closer they saw there was also what appeared to be a bomb.

They had no chance to be sure because they got closer they were thrown back by a large blast and a white light. The last thing they saw after that was darkness.

* * *

Okay so I know this was short but I am so tired my vision is funny and I figured you would like something instead of nothing even if it ends on a cliffhanger. The next part will be up by the end of the week along with the next chapter which is C, if you have any suggestions for this chapter please feel fee to leave a suggestion in the reviews, along with an actual review which would be nice because I would like to see what you do and don't like about this story. Thanks anyway, good night :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the second part of the Bomb chapter, the next chapter which of course is the letter C, will probably be up tomorrow or the day after. If you have any suggestions on what you would like me to do for any of the letters please let me know.

* * *

The drunk avengers were giggling about something in the back of the car, that's right the Earth's mightiest heroes were giggling like teenage girls about something or other and generally giving Happy a hard time. They were basically acting like misbehaving children when they felt the earth shake beneath them and a large explosion which could really only be one thing sobering them up nearly completely.

The group got out of the car running towards the location the explosion came from and also where Tash, Steve and Tony were supposed to be, prepared for the worst, hoping for the best.

* * *

Steve was the first to wake up oblivious to this fact as all e could hear was ringing in his ears and all he could see was black spots clouding his vision and rubble and fire, basically destruction. He rolled onto his side with a groan and tried to push himself up with both hands before nearly collapsing again in pain, he tried again much more cautiously this time and managed to stand up with a stumble.

His vision was starting to clear along with the ringing in his ears so he could hear shouting and sirens while looking for his obviously injured team mates. It took him a while to realise that some of the shouting was coming from his other thankfully uninjured team mates who had come to find him. The others ran towards him steadying his swaying form and trying and failing to get him to sit down and get checked out by the ambulance that had just arrived. He refused to leave until he had found Tash and Tony.

Once the area had been checked for other explosives and the area was secure the avengers set out looking for their team mates. They had been looking for around 30 minutes when Steve heard a faint cough, shouting at the others to be quiet he listened again closer this time. He heard a weak cough and a moan that sounded like Tasha calling for him. The others seemed to have heard it too because they all ran over to help move rubble until they found her barely conscious and pale covered in dirt and blood.

They called the paramedics over and they safely pulled her out of the rubble and carted her to the ambulance all the while with weak protests from her. Once the group was assured that Tasha would be okay they set out in search for Tony who hadn't been found or heard by anyone in the last hour causing everyone to fear the worst.

* * *

The group where clearing the rubble away as they went in search for their lost friend and team member and they were working well into their second hour and were exhausted when someone found more blood. The others stopped their search in their area and concentrated on the area that the blood was found. During the process of clearing rubble Wanda found a limp hand and called out for the others. While they were clearing the rubble she kept hold of his hand and whispered reassurances in Slovakian despite her hatred for the man. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuring her causing her to smile faintly, despite the odds this stubborn man has managed to survive this 'accident'.

Once he was uncovered the paramedics checked him over discovering he had a piece of rebar impaled in his side and a few broken ribs and scrapes and bruises. The paramedics carefully removed the rebar after checking it hadn't hit anything vital before rushing him to the hospital. After he had been rushed off the other all but collapsed in exhaustion. Happy drove them to the hospital to wait for news on Tash and Tony. One they arrived Steve felt his exhaustion catch up with him making him dizzy, he went to sit down but when he stepped forwards his knees went weak and disappeared from beneath him, all he could think as he saw the sterile tiles of the hospital floor rush up to meet his face and seeing total blackness was "oh shit!".

* * *

Steve woke up to an obnoxious beeping noise, a bright light and a few hushed voices having a conversation. "What happened?" Steve croaked grimacing at how dry his throat was. "Oh, hey. Good to see you awake." Vision started. "Turns out you had a deep gash that bled, a lot. And a concussion. You passed out." Bruce finished. Steve remembered about what had happened and about Tash and Tony and shot up before nearly collapsing against his hospital bed in pain and exhaustion.

Bruce shot forward noticing Steve's reaction ready to force him back down if necessary but relaxed after noticing he didn't need to. "Tash is fine, she just had a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and some scrapes and a lot of bruises, she'll be sore but other than that she'll be fine. As for Tony he will be fine too he needed blood and some stitches and he broke his wrist and dislocated his shoulder as well as all the bruises and cuts but all in all he will be fine after some healing and rest, same goes for you." Bruce said.

After realising his team were all right he relaxed a bit and noticed how tired he was. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Get some rest Steve you had it rough too, you were blown up." Clint said patting the super soldier on the shoulder. Before he could finish though, Steve had fallen back into blissful sleep.

* * *

Okay so this is the last bit of this chapter. Please if you have any suggestions about chapters or anything please , blah blah, the same as usual. Anyway good night :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm sorry this was uploaded a bit later than expected. Well a lot later but I've got exams and homework and revision also I'm ill with some infection messing my breathing and heart rate and temperature and all that jazz (excuses, excuses). So basically chapters will be uploaded but will likely be late, I have a week off in two weeks though between my exams so there will definitely be a chapter up then. This was going to be a two part chapter but it isn't any-more so you will be glad to know that. I think. But hey back to the actual story :)

* * *

 **C for Car crash**

While The Avengers were settling back into their lives between missions Tony was as usual, in his lab. Well that was until Pepper came in blabbering about some meeting. Tony turned round, stood there and just looked at her trying to make sense of what she was saying.

She stopped and saw the look on his face and sighed. "Why aren't you ready? I told you the other night that we have a meeting with one of the partners of Stark industries, you said you would come and present one of the new projects. Judging by the look on your face you forgot." she ranted, slower this time. He vaguely remembered the conversation and judging her mood he couldn't decide weather lie and make up some excuse as to why he wasn't ready. Or he could just tell the truth that he was maybe slightly drunk that night and had no memory of what she was blabbering about.

Pepper decided for him "Tony don't just stand there, go and get changed. We're already late!" Tony jumped and did as he was told. He went to his room and had a quick shower to get the grime off himself and got into one of his many expensive suits. "Sir Miss Potts asked me to tell to to meet her in the garage." FRIDAY announced. He walked down his glass stairs to meet Pepper who was finishing her conversation on the phone. She hung up and turned to him "That'll do, next time don't forget!" she said fixing his tie and is hair.

Pepper started walking towards a black, sleek car, which Happy was ready in the front seat waiting for them. Tony started walking too but noticed that they weren't walking towards the same car. "Where you going Pep?" Tony asked, his voice echoing off the concrete motioning towards his immaculate silver Audi R8 which happened to be his favourite car. Pepper sighed "Tony, Happy is taking us, he happens to drive safer and you can go over some info with me whilst he does. Also I don't want my hair a mess or any detours. We're already late." she said still walking towards the car.

"Common Pep, I promise I won't take any detours, I like this car better and I like to be in control. We can go over everything on the jet." he said with his trademark Stark shit eating grin. "No, Tony Happy is already waiting and I want to go in this car." she replied tiredly looking up from her phone already waiting in the car.

Tony just wouldn't back down "Fine then I'll race you. See who is late then." he smiled in response. Pepper gave up after another 10 minutes of trying to argue "Fine, I don't want to be more late than we already are. But I'm gunna be pissed if you're late." She said with a sigh slamming the door to the car. Happy set off first. Tony thought he knew better and he could get there before them.

He had taken so many 'detours' before that he actually knew a few short cuts with barely any traffic. Pepper was going to more annoyed if he won but he just couldn't help it. He had to beet them. He casually strolled up to his car and hopped in, fiddling with the radio for a while before finding a decent song. He pulled out of his garage and sped off.

* * *

Tony took the scenic route to his private jet. Going fast along a not so deserted road. There was very little traffic, however Tony noticed that he'd seen the same car more than enough times for it be a coincidence . He sped up in response, earning a gain in speed from the other car. Tony panicked he weaved through the few cars there were with the car still following.

Tony pretty much reached top speed trying to get to his secure grounds and to Pepper safely. His car its top speed, which was unsafely fast especially near the rocky cliff hanging over the dangerous drop to the sea, he noticed the car behind was still speeding up, the car pulled up beside him levelling their speed to his. Tony tried t look through the window to get a good look but he didn't get chance when the car swerved into his, trying to ram him off the side of the cliff which he was already to close to.

Tony nearly lost control of his car trying to correct its course at such high speeds. He had to think of a way out of this situation or at least come out at the end alive.

He shouted over the wind to FRIDAY "Phone Pepper and get me some help!" trying to manoeuvre his car out of danger. "Sir it appears Miss Potts is busy and I cannot get through to her phone." FRIDAY replied calmly. "Okay! Well try the rest of the team, at least one of them will answer!" he shouted frustratedly. A few tense moments later he got the same monotone reply but a little better news "Sir, I have managed to reach Captain Rodgers, I shall put him on the line now."

"Tony I swear to god.. What do you want now..." Steve started but was interrupted by Tony shouting "Steve, I need some help here. Some crazy ass hole is trying to kill me!" This seemed to get Steve's attention, he heard rustling and then the voices of Natasha and Wanda "we're on the way now but I swear to got Tony if this is a joke.." Natasha started seriously. She was interrupted by gunshots causing her to realise it wasn't just a joke, Tony was childish but wasn't as naive to pull this kind of prank.

Tony ducked causing a lack of concentration and the other car knocked his car and it spun out of control. The last thing the others heard was the crushing of metal and the screech of tires before the line went dead.

* * *

Steve pulled up to where they last had the location of Tony on his bike with Natasha and Wanda in a car behind. They could tell they were in the right place when they saw the wreckage. There were tire tracks all over the road and bits of car. They noticed that there wasn't just Tony's car there. It seemed that the other car had lost control and had ran into the hill side in the process of truing to kill Tony. The next thing they noticed was the blood. Wanda went to check the other car while Natasha went to see where Tony's car had visibly gone over the edge of the cliff. There were jagged rocks quite far bellow with the wreckage of what was Tony's car, it had fallen and exploded at the end of its drop. The two looked down sadly.

"That was my favourite car" they heard in a weak chuckle. The two spun ready for a fight before noticing it was a battered Tony Stark barely standing. Steve grabbed Tony as his knees buckled. Natasha went to phone Clint to bring the Quinn jet to help transport Tony to a hospital. Wanda walked over "There's blood in the car but no one is in there, it seems they have escaped."She spoke quickly while looking at Tony's injuries.

Steve was putting pressure on a clearly bad gunshot wound that was still seeping blood trough the posh tatters of an expensive suite. Tony realised how tired he was, every time he blinked it go harder to open his eyes again. Steve noticed this also and tried to keep him talking and awake until help arrived. Tony told them how the situation started and how when they stated shooting at his he managed to swerve away from the edge before having his car rammed over the edge, he'd jumped out of the fast moving car, that's where all the scrapes had come from apart for the gunshot to his shoulder that was still bleeding.

Tony had managed to stay awake until he heard the Quinn jet over head before he slipped into comfortable, painless, darkness.

* * *

Pepper was really pissed off now, she had beaten Tony to the private jet but it had been two hours and she was sure that Tony was being late on purpose. She had tried to call him multiple times but had only got the voice mail. She left a few angry messages before she started to get worried. She tried calling his again but being nicer over the voice mails before she got angry again. That was until Steve called her and told her what happened.

* * *

Tony woke up to pain all over, he felt like he'd been hit by a car which was ironic because in that situation the saying fit because he had infact pretty much been hit by a car. He looked around the room before noticing Steve on the phone in the corner. He tried to say something sarcastic to get the super soldiers attention but just ended up coughing pathetically. But this seemed to the job as he hung the phone up and walked up to the bed carefully and explained what had happend and gave Tony some ice water which he gratefully accepted.

Tony had actually broken his wrist after jumping out of the speeding car as well as earning himself a lot of painful scrapes and a lot of bruises. but he had luckily not broken anything else or had more serious injuries, which he would have if he had stayed in the car. His shoulder was burning but had been stitched up nicely. unfortunately he wasn't allowed to use either arm due to injuries so would be bored for a long time.

Tony and Steve were talking quietly to soothe his headache when Pepper came marching in, she had had to sort out all the business that they were supposed to be doing together, She was angry that Tony was hurt and that she had had to deal with everything, to be honest she was mad at everything. Of course the first thing she did when she saw Tony was awake was sigh with relief before launching into a rant about how irresponsible he was, Tony couldn't help but smile at this even though it was hurting his head. She sighed and continued slightly quieter this time about nearly everything she had had to deal with. He could tell she was exhausted so he moved up on this bed and motioned for her to join him which she did with a sigh. They both fell asleep after a short while.

* * *

Steve went out side the hospital room to talk to the others who had come back from the accident site. They had marked off the area and gone with Tony to the hospital. However when they returned there was nothing there, no evidence of anything, no blood, no nothing. They had no way of finding out who did this to Tony or if anything else was going to happen again any time soon.

* * *

I hope that was long enough and written well enough for you. And I hope you liked the cliffhanger part at the end. If you have any ideas please review. I would like to know if you want any of the the characters bringing in, I was thinking of bring Pietro back and Bruce, but anyway let me know what you thing. Bye, good night :)


	5. Chapter 5

For those who have read my other story okay and didn't already know I'm doing a sequel so if you enjoyed the first one please read and review it, there's more information read the most recent chapter I posted on the first Okay story. But back to this story...

* * *

 **D for Dogs**

The team were out on a routine surveillance mission, they had had reports of non-permitted experiments on live subjects, mainly animals, it was discovered when hikers found dead animals that had been mauled by a large unidentified animal and also dead bodies of genetically mutated animals buried when police were investigating. People were saying that people had gone missing and they were being experimented on, adults and children were reported to have gone missing in the surroundings of the woods and mountains where the discovery was made.

The team were searching the areas that the reports had come from, they had split up so they could cover ground easier and faster. Tony had done an ariel sweep and found a building that looked industrial in a clearing in the woods. He reported it back to the others and they decided to concentrate the search in that area be for entering the building.

After sweeping back and forth over head to check for any threats Tony found none so he decided to join the others on the ground. By this time they were a few meters away from the building. Tony landed next to Steve and flipped his helmet up "So what's the plan Cap?" Tony asked. "We'll do another sweep of the surrounding area then check the building. Natasha and Clint can stay out here and neutralise any threats that may appear, you two know the drill " Steve said.

The team followed their orders and did a sweep of the area, Tony was sure he heard a noise and saw something but when he went to check he didn't find anything so he played it off as the Windsor his imagination. The group met back up before Steve, Wanda and Tony went inside. Wanda went with them because she had personal experience with being a personal science project Ford some sick scientists and insisted she go with them.

The three found nothing on the first floor but chemicals and different science equipment giving them belief that the suspicions of testing were true. They continued checking rooms as they went further into the building, finding a room with stairs going down and what looked like camera footage and monitors. They didn't know that iit was security footage and they had been seen entering the property the first time giving the scientists time to prepare.

As they went down stairs they heard equipment moving around before silence. As they stepped into the open room they saw glass cells of different test subjects, it seemed that the scientists were trying to take their research and run but hadn't moved fast enough.

As they stepped out one of the scientists pulled out a gun and fired at the three but they all had some form of protection, Steve had his captain America shield, Wanda had her magic and Tony had his suit. Steve disarmed the scientists and secured them while Tony and Wanda freed the people from the glass cells to make sure they were all okay and to see if they needed medical treatment.

As the three calmed down the group of people and tried to make them comfortable they heard gunshots coming from up stairs. "I'll go check it out " Tony said going for the stairs. "Okay we'll stay here with these and make sure they stay protected, I'll call in for transport and medical, call if you need back up." Steve stated trying to calm the panicked group.

* * *

Tony ran out of the building to see Tasha cornered by some mutated wolf like creatures, they were big and no matter how many bullets she put in them they didn't seem to slow down. Clint shot an explosive arrow at the head of one of the creatures and killed it injuring another. The injured one got back up, its skin knitting itself back together. It got angry and ran at Tasha. Tony saw this and powered his thrusters towards Tasha, grabbing her and lifting her and throwing her up to Clint who was perched in a tree firing arrows. Clint caught Tasha and held her up in the tree. Tony went to continue upwards bit felt jaws clamp round his leg and rip him downwards throwing him to the ground hard.

Tony felt him being dragged around but it took him a minute to react, he had hit his head when he landed and it had knocked him dizzy. He turned and fired his repulsor at the head of the beast and tried to get up, but felt pain radiate from his legs up his back to his head. He pushed the pain aside and flew out of reach but his boot repulsors were damaged sending him off course, and not out of the way of the reach of the beasts and they managed to grab him and drag him down and allowing them to continue trying to pry his armour away from his body, trying to destroy his only safety.

Tony couldn't get away from the three remaining beasts, every time he managed to move away they dragged him back, hey had ripped plates a way from his armour and were clawing away at flesh as well as his armour. Clint managed to shoot an other beast dead. Leaving two more of the animals trying to kill Tony. The mutated animals were so concentrated on killing Tony they didn't notice Steve and Wanda come storming out of the building. Steve threw his shield, decapitating another one of the animals. The other stopped mauling Tony and turned to the two, it charged towards them and Wanda lifted her arms, her red wisps of magic travelling towards the beast, the beast stopped mid leap and was ripped apart by the wisps.

There was a moment of silence where all you could hear was Tony's struggled breathing and grunts in pain as they anticipated another attack, realising they had killed the threats they ran towards Tony, trying to see the damage.

He was writhing in pain, trying to pull his armour off, the team grabbed his hands as he was doing more harm to himself than good. Natasha removed his helmet and the look of pain on his face shocked them all. She sat back and put his head on her lap, stroking his hair trying to comfort him. The team looked over his injuries, sharing a look at the severity, Tony was watching the exchange but didn't say anything due to the pain.

Bits of his armour were digging into his flesh and the exposed skin was scratched and beaten badly. Tony started coughing, crying out in pain he tried to pull his armour away from himself, trying to alleviate the pain and pressure. he coughed again, this time blood splattered across the side of his mouth. His breathing was getting worse, and he was becoming weaker and more tired by the minute. Steve checked where the medical transport was and it was nearly there. They just had too keep Tony awake for that long. "What happened to calling if you needed back up?" Steve joked but he only got a weak chuckle in response causing him to cough again.

Steve tried to keep talking but he couldn't keep Tony conscious. The last thing Tony herd and saw was Steve and the medics and the transport.

* * *

Tony woke up to tingling and beeping, his head felt clouded and he figured it was the drugs. He herd someone walk in and his reflexes were slowed so he looked round slower, "Oh, thank god you're awake" Pepper said rushing over, awkwardly giving him a hug trying not to hurt him. "What happened?" Tony asked. "Hold on, I'll go and get Steve." Pepper replied walking out of the room.

"Pepper went to get some coffee while we talk." Steve started. "What happend?" Tony asked again. "Well what do you remember?"Steve asked. "Well the mission and going outside, then blank." Tony recalled. "Well, there were mutated animals which you pretty much got torn apart by saving Tasha, it turned out their saliva had a toxin in it so you were pretty out of it. But the people we saved are okay, some of them do have powers and mutations though kind of like what happened to Wanda and she's volunteered to help them so everything's okay. You're going to be okay. Just get some rest." Steve explained. "That's not going to be a problem, these drugs are good." Tony laughed as he fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to be uploaded but here it is and if you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews. Goodnight, well technically goodmorning but... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had exams, but now they're over. So I can now post new chapters whenever really, because I have nearly nothing happening for the next two months pretty much apart from work. Anyway back to the story, I couldn't think of much for the subject of this story, there was explosion but I've already done bomb so... Then there was evil and escape and I pretty much thought of a basic story line for escape which is pretty obvious, and evil can be part of any chapter just not as the heading if you know what I mean so yeah... Story :)

* * *

 **E for Escape**

Tony blinked and looked around ignoring the searing pain in his head as he did so, trying to get up. He was trying to figure out where he was, why he was the which he could guess wasn't good, and who had taken him there because he couldn't remember anything about the past few days depending on how long he'd been down there and how long he'd been unconscious. As Tony tried to get up he noticed that his leg was badly bandaged which was also soaked in blood which he could only guess because of where it was coming from, how lightheaded he was feeling and the fact when he did try and move his leg all he felt was burning pain. His leg was also chained by the ankle to the wall so even if he could get up he couldn't go anywhere.

He sat up despite the pain and dragged himself backwards and propped himself up against a solid, dirty wall and looked around to try and see where he was and if there was anyway out. As he looked around he seemed to be in a solid concrete room with no windows and a solid steel door which was probably locked. He guesses he was underground and tried to find signs to tell him otherwise and as to where he was and also tried to find something to defend himself and get out of there. There were boxes with some sort of name on but as he tried to see better his vision got worse and he felt nauseous and dizzy, unable to focus, he put his hand to his head and pulled away when he felt sticky, warm liquid and realised he must have hit his head pretty bad as well which would make escaping harder and it would probably explain his energy and memory loss Tony thought as he fell into unconsciousness again running all possible scenarios through his head.

* * *

Steve was the first to wake up, albeit disorientated he was still alert. He got up and stumbled over to Clint who was on his back his bow next to him still wrapped tightly in his hand, Steve shook his shoulders trying to wake him up and after a few tries he was successful when Barton groaned and scrunched his eyes up before rolling onto his side slowly, Steve took this as a good sign and moved to the next person in the team closest to him which was Bruce, however he was already partly conscious but muttering incoherently whilst slouched against an overturned table, Steve gave up trying to get a response from him and moved on to Sam who seemed to be worst off with no protection. He was unconscious and had a piece of glass jabbed through his side. Before waking him up Steve decided to check his wound but when he moved Sam's shirt back out of the way Sam gasped in pain ad sat up before dropping straight down again and hiccuping in pain and groaning, he put his hands towards the glass debating whether to pull it out before squeezing his hands into fist knowing it was best not to.

Steve looked to his friend in sympathy putting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly whilst also trying to prevent him from moving to much and causing more damage before looking up to see what was going on, Clint was sitting Tasha up who seemed a bit out of it but thankfully she seemed to only have a head wound which seemed to be healing nicely and faster than normal thanks to her enhancements. He looked back to Bruce to see Wanda sitting next to him trying to help and reassure him by talking to him about something. Steve then noticed someone was missing "Where's Tony?" drawing in everyone's attention.

* * *

"He's gunna be okay, the glass missed any vitals. What've we got?" Steve said walking in the room with the others in, Sam had been taken to the hospital and the others had been looking for clues in the room and getting FRIDAY back up and running for help while tidying any damage out of the way. "FRIDAY is starting up and hopefully there's footage or atleast a clue as to who we're dealing with and where Tony is." Clint said without turning towards Steve.

There was a noise from the ceiling notifying them of FRIDAYS presence in the room. "FRIDAY, what have you got on what happened?" Steve asked. There was a holographic flicker in the middle of the open space before footage started to play, each scene flicking between the cameras with a notification in time and how long it had been since the incident.

 _"sir it seems there are intruders." FRIDAY notified the room of Avengers causing them all to jump into action grabbing their respective weapons before people dressed in black and heavily armed ran into the room and smashed through windows attacking the others, after taking down a few soldiers with his guns Sam was thrown through a glass wall before he tried to get up and fight but was pistol whipped by one of the soldiers clad in black, knocking him unconscious. Tasha was taking on a large group of the, there wee atleast 9 of them she managed to knock them all down but as she was taking down the last one, one of the others managed to get back up and hit her over before he was shot with an arrow from Clint, but while she was disorientated from the blow the lat one from the group hit her again successfully knocking her unconscious before he to was shot in the head with an arrow, before anything else cold happen a cloud of gas erupted into the room and the others could be heard coughing before the cloud faded to show them all unconscious apart from Tony who was stumbling around before dropping out of his suit to his knees gasping for breath, it seemed that his suit had partially protected him from the gas. While Tony was on the floor Justin Hammer strolled in cockily before kicking Tony in the ribs and laughing. He bent down beside him and whispered something in his ear before standing up and kicking him in the head and punching him in the face a few times. Tony was rolling on the floor gasping and spitting up blood, his face was already visibly swelling and looked painful. "You know I was just going to kill you, albeit painfully for putting me in prison but thanks to these lovely gentlemen breaking me out I get to use you before I kill you which means you are lucky and get to live lightly longer, it also means I get to have extra fun" Hammer said with a sarcastic tone and grin before continuing "Now if this doesn't make sense it will soon, you see I'm not afraid to admit you are smarter than me in this particular area of expertise and if you weren't such a cocky son of a bitch I would have asked nicely but you are and this ways much more fun." He said in a sick tone before picking up a piece of glass and stabbing it into Tony's leg with glee as he writhed in pain after he heard Tony laugh and mutter "You are scared and we both know in smarter than you in every area." Hammer got up and plugged something into a computer console before the cameras went blank._

"It seems that some form of virus was entered into my system, causing my systems to shut down momentarily while the virus was wiped out, it seems some of my info was taken at the time although heavily encrypted. Not all info was obtained so will not be complete." FRIDAY announced into the silence left behind after the footage was played."FRIDAY track Justin Hammer to any possible and likely location, lets find Tony." Steve said.

* * *

"Tonyyy..." was all Stark heard in a sing song voice but didn't have the energy or motivation to respond in anyway until he heard "STARK!"shouted down his ear causing his to jump into alert mode before realising how much pain that caused him. Hammer laughed at how much pain he was before motioning for one of the burly men besides him to get him to his feet, once he was on his feet being supported by one of the men due to weak he was he stepped forwards "All you have to do is help me, then I'll let you go its really not that hard." Hammer said in a sickly sweet tone. "You see its not that easy because you want to hurt people and I don't, plus even if it was I wouldn't help you." Tony said matter-of-factly with a smile. This caused a change in demeanour in Hammer and he punched Tony in the stomach and he felt something crack. He would have fell to the floor if he wasn't being supported. "I'll come back later, when you've changed your mind. And you will change your mind Tony. Don't think your little friends are going to come and save you" Hammer said before leaving, the man supporting him dropped him and walked out of the room. When Tony hit the floor he felt a burst of pain and his vision went white before blacking out.

* * *

The group were sat round anxiously waiting for results from FRIDAYS search, Tony had been missing for just over 12 hours and the team couldn't do anything until they knew where Tony was apart from gather their strength. They had been sat there for at east 2 hours before they got a result. They had dropped off when they heard a loud repetitive beep signalling that FRIDAY had found something. Steve asked FRIDAY for the results before map appeared and the started planning how they were going to do things.

* * *

Hammer slammed the metal door open angrily and it crashed against the cold concrete walls waking Tony up. "What is this!?" he shouted in Tony's face shoving a tablet in his face, Tony squinted before recognising his encryption and realising it was is work Hammer was trying to look at, he look Hammer in the face and grinned tiredly and sarcasticly. Hammer realised that if there was work missing and it was encrypted that his virus hadn't worked and that meant that the avengers knew who he was and would track him sooner rather than later. He got angry and threw the tablet at Tony who narrowly dodged it before he stomped out of the room in a rush.

Tony had come to the same conclusion that his team were coming to get him and we was relieved, he knew he was badly injured and without treatment it would get worse. His hopes were correct when he hears an explosion above him and Hammer shouting and people running around frantically trying to either fight or escape Tony caught Hammers eye and smirked tiredly and triumphantly at him because he had won, this made him mad and he picked up a gun and stormed towards him emptying the gun but completely missing with each badly aimed, desperate shot like in a movie apart from one bullet which managed to loge itself into Tony's arm.

Hammer went to continue forwards but a door was kicked off it's hinges and The Avengers stormed through the door, guns blazing and Hammer took it as his chance to escape without being noticed. One all the threats were gone Steve stormed into the room with tony in while the others stood at the door, they shared a tired smile and Tony would of said something but he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he was okay. They all knew he would be okay, they had got there in time.

* * *

Again I'm sorry it took so long but here it is and I would promise it will never happen again but I would probably be lying, but I will promise I will upload as often as I can which should be around once a week now I have my shit pretty much sorted. Anyway I stayed up until 2:53 am to finish writing this for you so I will sleep now, thanks fr reading and please review with any ideas or actual reviews on weather you liked the actual story. Thanks again. Good night :)


End file.
